The Wedding
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: It's here! Fred and Daphne are finally getting married!


The Wedding

"Are you nervous?" Shaggy asked.

Fred nodded, biting his lip. Scooby licked it his hand.

It was only a small ceremony, Daphne and Fred didn't want loads of people watching them, so they'd only invited their parents, Daphne's sisters and Shaggy, Scooby and Velma.

Fred felt a soft hand on his shoulder, "5 minutes." The reverend smiled, "Are you nervous?"

Fred nodded.

"Well don't worry, you'll be fine." He said, before he stepped over to the alter to go through his papers.

"See, easy peasy." Shaggy said, "All you have t'do is read your vows and say, 'I do'."

Fred nodded.

"You'll be fine, buddy." Shaggy said.

"Have you got the rings?" Fred asked.

"For the 100th time, yes."

Fred felt a hand on his back, he turned around to see his mother smiling at him. "How are you my Sweet Prince?" She asked, Shaggy tried not to chuckle at his nickname.

"I'm fine, Mom." Fred said, though his voice faltered and his hands were still shaking.

"Oh don't worry, Freddie." Ms Jones said, she kissed his cheek and quickly rubbed off the lipstick. "Mom." Fred Moaned, swatting her hand away.

"Im sorry, Freddie." She said, "But I know you'll be fine." She said, Fred nodded.

"Thanks mom."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Daphne's sister asked.

Daphne nodded.

"You'll be fine." Her mother said, "Remember how nervous Thalia was, and she was fine."

Daphne nodded again, she tried not to focus on how nervous she was, and the possibility of messing up her vows, and instead focussed on how supportive her mother had been since she found out about the wedding.

She wondered if maybe she was jealous because she spent more time with Fred's mother, but that was hardly Daphne's fault; after her parents got divorced last year, her mother moved to California, this was the first time Daphne had seen her in a year. Maybe it was because she felt bad for leaving and not making any effort for Daphne, or maybe it was because Daphne was her youngest daughter and was finally getting married.

She was suddenly nervous again and felt her hands shaking and sweating.

"Mom, can you take Jessie and Megan to the bathroom, I don't want them complaining that they have to go during the ceremony." Thalia said. "Of course." Daphne's mother said, leading the two young girls into the bathroom.

"Daphne, you'll be fine." Thalia said, holding her sister's face in her hands, Daphne nodded. "I know, I'm just nervous." She said.

"I was too, remember, but I was fine." Thalia said, "And I bet Fred is just a nervous as you are."

Daphne nodded and her sister kissed her forehead.

"Just remember your vows and remember to say, 'I do'." Thalia said, Daphne nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Not to mention, you look great." Sara said. She and Velma were bridesmaids, they both wore pastel pink bridesmaids dresses which touched the floor and hid their shoes.

Mr Blake stepped into the foyer, "Ready?" He asked, Daphne felt her heart pounding in her chest, "Yes, I ready." She said nervously.

Her mother stepped out of the bathroom with the two girls, she looked at Mr Blake. Daphne realised that this is the first time her parents are seeing each other since their divorce.

"Hello Elizabeth." Mr Blake said, "You look nice."

"Thank you, George, it's good to see you." Daphne's mother said, he nodded.

"Ok, so are we ready?" Sara asked, breaking the awkward tension. "Yes." Daphne said quickly.

"Now, you two remember what you have to do, don't you?" Thalia asked her daughters. "Walk down the aisle and throw the flower petals on the floor." The older daughter said.

"Good girl." Thalia said.

"Ok, ready?" Mr Blake asked, the two girls nodded. "Good luck." They whispered to Daphne, who smiled at them.

The doors opened and they stepped into the chapel and walked down the aisle, dropping flower petals onto the floor.

Fred hands were shaking more now than before, and he was sweating. Shaggy gently elbowed him, Fred looked at him and Shaggy mouthed 'you'll be fine'.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Daphne's nieces dropping the last of their flowers onto the floor, before they stood next to their father.

Then he heard everyone stand up and his heart began racing.

He turned around and saw Daphne walking down the aisle with her father, followed by her mother and her bridesmaids.

Fred didn't think Daphne could ever look any more beautiful; he felt his eyes widening when he stared at her, and he realised he didn't feel nervous anymore.

Daphne stood next to him when she got up to the aisle. "You look beautiful." He said, Daphne smiled, "Thank you, you look amazing." Fred smiled.

Fred and Daphne were trying to listen to the reverend, but they were both so worried that they would mess up their vows.

"Who has the rings?" The reverend asked, Shaggy gave the rings to the reverend. "You both have vows?" He asked, Daphne and Fred nodded. "Fred, why don't you go first." He said, Fred nodded, and squeezed Daphne's hands.

"Daphne, we first met when we were in the first grade and I've loved you ever since, and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the most amazing, beautiful woman I've ever known, and the strongest person I've ever known, I know with you around, I'll always be safe, and I'll never have anything to worry about again. With you by myside, I know everything is going to be alright. I love you so much, I promise I'll always look after you and I'll be here whenever you need me." He said, and he gently slid the ring on to Daphne's finger.

Daphne's eyes were filled with tears, she smiled at Fred.

"Daphne." The reverend said.

She took a deep breath, "Freddy." She began, nervously, he squeezed her hands reassuringly, "I've loved you long before we became a couple, I knew that I could never love anyone else the way I love you. You've been the best part of me for years and you're always there for me when I need you. You're my best friend and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much." She slid the ring onto his finger.

"I love you." He mumbled, and she smiled.

"Fred Herman Jones, do you take Daphne Ann Blake to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from the day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part."

"I do." Fred said.

"Daphne Ann Blake, do you take Fred Herman Jones to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from the day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part."

"I do." Daphne smiled.

The reverend smiled, "You may now kiss your bride."

There was no hesitation, all of their nerves washed away as soon as their lips touched.

Everyone cheered and applauded, there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"It's about time." Shaggy mumbled to Scooby, both wiping their eyes.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone headed up to the Blake's Manor for the party.

Daphne was surprised; the night before the Wedding, she, Fred, Sara, Thalia and Mr Blake had spent a few hours getting the house ready for the party, and it still looked amazing.

But she wasn't the only one who agreed; "Oh, George! It looks so good!" Her mother exclaimed.

The last time Daphne had seen her parents in the same room together, was about 2 years ago; a year before they divorced, it was Christmas Eve, Daphne had spent Christmas Day with Fred and his mother, so they visited Daphne's parents on Christmas Eve.

Daphne was even more surprised that her mother and her sisters seemed to be getting along.

More people arrived; Jack and his wife Delilah, Fred's uncle Tommy and his aunts Jessie and Judy, his cousins Jack and Alexander, Daphne and Fred's grandparents and then their friends.

Daphne's parents seemed to be getting along, but she could sense that her grandparents were still bitter with her father and they hardly spoke to him or Sara, but neither of them seemed to care.

On the night of Daphne's bachelorette party, Sara created a drinking game (which she said only worked with musicals, so you can imagine how that even went). So tonight she decided that it was a good idea to play it again, with Shaggy, Jack, Thalia's husband and Daphne's mother, Elizabeth, though since the music didn't stop they didn't really get a second to take a break. Luckily for Shaggy, he had an excuse for getting out of the game; his dance partner.

"Shaggy, will you dance with me?" Daphne's niece asked sweetly as she pulled on his trouser leg. Shaggy had taken his jacket off, which revealed the suspenders he wore instead of a belt, he'd also rolled up his sleeves. Velma commented that he looked like an early 1900's gentlemen.

"Absolutely!" Shaggy exclaimed, taking her hand and following her to the centre of the hall where Fred's cousin Alexander was dancing with one of their friends.

Daphne and Fred sat at a table with Fred's mother.

"You know, its about time you two tied the knot." Ms Jones laughed, "It's been such an amazing day!" She said, pinching Fred's cheeks.

"Mom." He moaned, his cheeks turning red, Daphne laughed, she'd always found that cute.

"Now, you're married, there's no reason why I can't have grandchildren." Ms Jones said, "Mom!" Fred groaned, he and Daphne both turned red, but she laughed it off.

"Freddie, you're my only child, I can only rely on you and Daphne." Ms Jones said, Fred sighed.

Daphne looked away from her husband and her mother-in-law, and she saw her parents dancing together, not like a married couple, or a general couple, but like friends. Thalia had noticed it too, and the two sisters locked eyes across the room. Thalia was dancing with her youngest daughter, but she was barely paying attention as she was keeping an eye on her parents, worried if one of the would snap at some point and creating an argument that would spiral out of control, but for hours; nothing happened, it seemed that they were getting along better as friends rather than a married couple.

Shaggy collapsed onto the chair next to Daphne, "Like, ouch." He muttered. "What happened?" Fred asked. "Like, I got a stich flossing." Shaggy said, grabbing his side.

"It's a dance, mom." Fred said, noticing his mother's confused expression.

"Anyway, Thalia's taken the girls t'sleep upstairs with Scoob, he crashed out about an hour ago." Shaggy said, taking a sip from a glass. "Who's is this?" He asked.

"Mine, but you can have it." Daphne said, "What is it?" Shaggy asked. "I think it's brandy." Daphne said, Shaggy sniffed it before he downed the whole drink in one.

"Hey, where's Velma?" Daphne asked. "Oh, she's over there talking mechanics with Freddie's cousin." Shaggy said.

Daphne looked over at Velma who seemed to be having a deep conversation with Jack, the guy who bought her BMW.

"Ok, Brandy's gone, stich's gone." Shaggy said, he cleared his throat, "I'm gonna dance with Sara." He said. "Good luck if she's still drinking." Daphne said, Shaggy gave her a thumbs up before he ran off.

"Ok, I'm gonna speak to grandpa." Fred said. "Good idea, honey, I think he's been a little bit lonely lately." Ms Jones said.

Fred kissed Daphne's cheek before he wandered off to find his grandfather.

"So, sweetie." Ms Jones said, taking Daphne's hand, "You haven't had a drink all night."

"I don't like brandy, that's why I let Shaggy have it." Daphne said. "There's more than just brandy here, sweetie." Ms Jones said.

"I'm just not in the mood to drink." Daphne said. "Daphne, even Velma has had a few drinks tonight. It's your wedding night." Ms Jones said, raising an eyebrow.

Daphne sighed, "I haven't told Fred yet, but I'm pregnant."

"I knew it." Ms Jones said, she'd almost squealed with excitement until Daphne shushed her. "Please don't say anything, you're the only person I've told." Daphne said.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone." Ms Jones said, zipping her mouth shut.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Ms Jones asked, Daphne shrugged, "Tomorrow probably."

"Because you'll be too busy tonight." Ms Jones said, Daphne choked on her water and Ms Jones laughed.

Luckily for Daphne, Thalia had returned and sat with her and Ms Jones. She wrapped her arms around Daphne, "Happy, sis?" She asked.

"Could be happier." Daphne said, smiling. Thalia chuckled, "Good, because this has been one amazing night. Mom and Dad are getting along better than ever before, my kids are asleep upstairs with the dog and I'm gonna get a drink and dance with my husband, you want one?" She asked.

"No I'm fine." Daphne said, Thalia took her glass and sniffed the drink, "Water?" She asked, "Why aren't you drinking?"

"I'm just not." Daphne said, Ms Jones looked at Thalia, wondering if she'd catch on, "Daphne it's your wedding night and- oh my god, you're pregnant aren't you!" Thalia asked, Daphne shushed her, "Nobody knows apart from you and Fred's mom, and I'd like to keep it that way until I've told Freddie." She said, Thalia nodded, "You can count on me to keep your secret sis." She said, wrapping her arms around Daphne's shoulders. "I love you." Thalia said.

"I love you too." Daphne relied.

"Hey Gorgeous." Fred said, as he sat at the table. "Hello." Thalia smiled, Daphne laughed, "Go and dance." She said, Thalia wondered over to the dance floor to find her husband.

Fred sat next to Daphne, pressing his lips to her cheek. "So, I spoke to Grandpa, and he's thinking about sticking around for a few more days." Fred said. "Oh, that's nice." Ms Jones said, "I was thinking about taking him to the River Boat Museum out of town, you know how he likes boats."

Then she sighed, "Ever since mom died, he's not been out on that boat." Ms Jones said, Fred reached across the table and squeezed his mother's hand, "It hasn't been long since Grandma died, and they've been married for nearly 40 years, he just needs more time." Fred said.

"I know, sweetie." Ms Jones said, "Anyway, I think it's time you two danced." She smiled.

Fred smiled, he took Daphne's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Daphne smiled.

From the corner of his eye, Fred noticed Shaggy and Sara dancing, whilst trying to drink at the same time. He held Daphne tighter, "How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked, pressing his lips to the bare skin of her shoulder.

Daphne rested her head on his shoulder, thinking exactly the same thing.


End file.
